


You & I

by upsteadheart



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsteadheart/pseuds/upsteadheart
Summary: Short and sweet little 8x09 missing scene. Hailey tending to her boyfriend’s Jay. Plus a little convo inspired by Laroyce’s IG response about everyone but Voight knowing about Upstead.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	You & I

As Hailey stepped back over to her partner, Jay was just starting to find his footing, relocking his jaw in place from the impact of the well-placed hit Cooper had just laid against his face.

“Told him to make it look real…” He dropped, as they stepped over to each other. “Not that real.” Hailey laughed at that, her signature 1000-watt smile coming in strong, as she stopped in front of him.

Hailey flashed him those irresistible baby blues that always made his heart instantly weak. “Should we take you to MED?” She teased her boyfriend with that impish little grin of hers.

“Ah ha ha.” Jay poked back, as they turned back towards the truck, another adorable giggle falling from his girlfriend.

–

Back at the 21st, the garage door opened, as Adam, Kevin and Cooper walked in to find Jay leaning against the small table off to the side, and Hailey rummaging through the tiny fridge.

“Hey, man. Real sorry bout that.” Cooper said to Jay. “Got a little caught up in the moment.” He told him, extending a hand to the detective.

“It’s cool, man. I did tell you to do it.” Jay assured him. “We could use a right-hook like that on the team.” He cracked a small smile in the officer’s direction, calming Cooper’s raging nerves.

“Yeah, with Annie Oakley over there, we need someone else with equal firepower to even things out.” Adam hoked, earning himself a pointed glare from Hailey.

“Alright, here we go.” Hailey’s voice came, as she stepped back over to Jay, with an icepack at hand.

Jay winced a little as her nimble fingertips landed on the part of his jaw that had taken the most impact of Cooper’s fist.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby.” Hailey clicked tongue with an eyeroll. “You want it to swell and turn colours?” She tested, getting no further protests from her boyfriend.

“Thought so.” She quipped, then softly pressed the ice against his mandible, finally giving it some relief. The way the tension seemed to just fade from Jay’s shoulders and his body just soak in the relief it got from the feeling of the ice made Hailey smile.

Lifting her eyes back up, she caught sight of the guys grinning at her like little schoolboys. “What?” She demanded, rolling her eyes at their smirks.

“You’re lookin’ very domestic all of a sudden, Upton.” Kevin jabbed, making the other two guys chuckle at her expense. That only further strengthened her eye roll.

“I swear, you guys are worse than nine-year olds on a sugar rush.” Hailey shot back. A scoff fell from between Adam’s lips, as he and Kevin shared a look.

“What?” Hailey pressed, losing patience. “Common, Hailey. Like we don’t know the two of you’ve been shakin’ up since you got home from New York.” Adam said to her, making the blonde freeze in place.

“How’d you –” “Eh, now. We may not be detectives like you guys, we still got eyes, ears and some logic. Plus, me and Burgess have been bettin’ on the two of you for like… Five years.” Kevin revealed to them.

“Hailey –” Jay attempted, only to be stopped by her hand over his mouth. “Rest your jaw!” She ordered, before flipping back to face the guys.

“Tell me… that Voight doesn’t know.” Hailey all but begged the guys. “You’re cool, Hails.” Adam assured her, making both she and Jay release deep sighs of relief.

Feeling a little better now, Jay took the ice off his face and placed it back in its place in the fridge, then came back over and sat facing where Hailey stood.

“Hails.” He dropped one hand to her hip. “It’s gonna be okay.” Jay told her. “Okay? How is it gonna be okay? The three officers on the team know before our boss. That means that we haven’t been as covert as we thought we were being.” Hailey rambled.

“Hailey.” Kevin attempted, stopping her mid-rant. “We didn’t catch you guys flirting in the bullpen or makin’ out in the garage, alright? You’ve hidden it at work just fine, which is why serge hasn’t figured it out yet.” He assured the blonde.

But Hailey shook her head. “Then how’d you guys figure it out?” She asked him.

“The whole time you were in New York, Jay looked like he had his puppy kicked. Then you came home and suddenly he lit up again like a Christmas tree.” Adam told her.

Hailey’s eye caught her boyfriend’s the two of them unable to fight a small smile at that. “Couple weeks later, I offered to buy a round at Molly’s, and you guys said you had other plans. Next morning you both come into work with this glow that had Kim rambling off every magazine issue sign of love… thing she’s ever read about, saying something must have changed all of a sudden.” They all laughed, knowing it was just like Kim do something like that.

“Over the last few months, we just started noticing some changes.” Kevin explained. “Looks between you at Molly’s how much closer you’d stand together without thinking, Jay coming into work wearing the same shirt two days in a row, thinking his jacket covered it up.” The officer grinned.

Hailey turned back and smacked a hand over his shoulder. “Ow!” Jay released. “I told you it wouldn’t work.” His girlfriend accused.

“We don’t have to tell you guys that if word of this got back to Voight…” Jay told his buddies, rubbing his arm where Hailey’s impact had hit.

“Gotchu, man. None of us plan to say a word. And if it hadn’t been brought up here, we wouldn’t have said anything at all until you made a move.” Kevin told him.

“Thank you.” Hailey told them sincerely, arms crossed over her chest. “And guys, we didn’t hide from you because we don’t care –” “It’s cool, Hailey.” Adam assured her with a warm smile.

“Clearly, you make each other incredibly happy. And as your friends and pseudo-family, that’s more than we could ever want for you guys. Your relationship’s yours, and you do what you feel is right.” He told them.

Both detectives smiled at their friends gratefully. “We’re gonna go on up and check in with Serge.” Kevin told them, ushering the other two upstairs and leaving Hailey and Jay alone for a minute.

Hailey puffed out a breath, looking back at Jay. “Come here.” He smiled at her softly, uncrossing her arms and taking one hand in his, drawing her into his arms.

Her arms looped around his neck, as Jay hugged his arms around her waist. “They were gonna find out eventually, Hails.” Jay told her. Hailey nodded her head again him.

“I know.” She agreed. “Just wanted it to be ours for a little while longer.” The blonde expressed to boyfriend.

His arm ran down the expanse of her back, the only way he knew to date of calming her down. “It’s always gonna be ours, Hails. We’re not the PDA couple to make out in front of our friends or let out work and personal lives cross into one another.

We do whatever we do as partners on the job. And then when shift-end comes around, the cops in us momentarily get put away with it, and it’s just you and me at one of our apartments. That’s not gonna ever change, Hailey, I promise you that.” Jay told her.

He cupped her chin in his hand, smiling into her shining baby blues. “Plus, if you ever break your promise, I’ll castrate you.” She semi-joked, making him laugh at her not-so-threatening adorable smile.

“That’s my girl.” Jay pressed a soft kiss against her lips, and hugged her tight.


End file.
